Alma Pallas
Alma Athena Pallas is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, handicraft, war, strategy and arts from Greek Mythology, and currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program. Proud of her destiny and having been prepared for it since her birth, Alma is a Royal in the destiny conflict, but doesn't oppose to the Rebel movement. Character Personality Alma holds her title as the next Goddess of Wisdom with pride and obligation. She makes justice to her destiny and is, indeed, the wisest, smartest girl around. It would be hard to find anyone as intelligent as her in both mortal and immortal worlds, with her mother being an exception. She is a clever student and has the ability of learning things quickly and easily and, most times, unfortunately to some, will most likely be the one teaching the teachers. Alma's intelligence can be, sometimes, rather unbearable and quite annoying, to a point her own classmates tend to avoid her. Therefore, Alma can be a lone wolf, both because she truly believes that she is superior to everyone, so it is better to be alone, and because people indeed avoid her due to her perpetually annoying high self-esteem and giant ego. The next Goddess of Wisdom is too confident for her own good, and truly believes in herself way more than she believes in anyone else. She is always sure that she will do everything better than anyone could ever do, and legitimately doesn't mind being lonely or having a few friends. Alma is selective, and her group of friends is composed excluively by people she finds to be in the same level as her, or at least close to it. It's quite hard to deal with Alma, due to both her stubborness and spoiled attitudes. It's almost impossible to change Alma's mind and, unless you have scientific proofs that she is wrong, she won't believe you. And even if she does, she will guarantee she is not wrong, because she indeed claims that "she's never wrong". Alma is so sure of herself that she will do everything in her power to make sure she's always right, to avoid conflicts and just to boost her ego. Her intelligence stops her from doing stupid things in name of science, but if she didn't have an impulse control, Alma would in fact be a crazy scientist. Refined and graceful, Alma is very elegant in her own way, and truly acts like a (warrior) princess. She is brave, bold and courageous, and isn't afraid of taking active roles in confrontations, such as battles and wars. She could possibly fight against the Trojans right now, if necessary. Alma is a wonderful leader and if she didn't have her job as a goddess already set, she claims that she would try to run for president. On a side note, Alma has a very dry, traditional sense of humour, and finds it hard to understand memes and modern culture. People call her "the Ancient One" for a reason, and Alma in fact takes her time to understand references to pop culture, such as vines and everything in between. She claims that she doesn't have time for those jokes, but does her best to at least get what her friends are saying. Appearance Alma is a petite girl with a delicate frame, pale skin and light freckles over her body, mainly face, arms and back. She has grayish brown, straight, long hair, which she generally keeps up in Greek hairdos, and grayish blue eyes. Her outfits are mainly composed by traditional Ancient Greek attires, generally coloured white, gray or light blue and graced by golden, bronze or silver armours. Interests and Hobbies Reading, Writing & Studying As the daughter of Athena, it's obvious that Alma's main hobbies would be reading, writing and studying. She always brings a book, a notebook and a pen wherever she goes. Alma is always seen either reading or writing, and truly enjoys these activities. Strategy Planning TBA Craftsmanship TBA Weaving TBA Weaponry Designing TBA Myths How They Go Main Article: Athena & The Iliad How Alma Fits Into It Alma was born to Athena the same way Athena was born to Zeus: from her head. Currently, she is the only known daughter of Athena and, therefore, her only heir. Alma takes pride in her mother's legacy, and just can't wait to be a full-fledged Goddess of Wisdom. Powers & Abilities 'Powers' * Divine Wisdom: TBA * Telumkinesis: TBA * Battle Prowess: TBA * Audiokinesis: TBA 'Abilities' * Craftsmanship: TBA * Weaving: TBA * Inventions: TBA * Strategist: TBA * Multilingualism: Alma is fluent in Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Latin, Italian, Spanish, French and Mandarin Chinese. Relationships Family Athena Is there's anyone in the whole world that Alma loves more than anything, that's Athena. They have an absurdly close mother and daughter bond, and Alma is terribly like her mother - both in appearence and somewhat in personality. When Alma was younger, Athena would nickname her "mini me", and that was extremely accurate. Alma has always done everything to make Athena proud - even the smallest details are thought out to please Athena - and they have never had a single fight. That is truly an uncommon relationship, but it's very healthy to both girls, and that's all that matters. Erichthonius of Athens *Big bro The Young Olympians * What a bunch of idiots Friends TBA - She needs some [[Cynthia Seliniakós|'Cynthia Seliniakós']] At first, as stated by Alma, she only tolerated Cynthia, but their friendship began to grown when they noticed that they had quite similar destinies and unfortunate fates for their romantic lives. Ever since this day, they have been friends and when they began attending Ever After High and were set to be roommates, they have become the bestest of friends. Alma now considers Cynthia to be her closest friend - though she cannot tolerate Cynthia's taste for memes, puns and jokes in general. Nonetheless, Alma can keep up with that to have her cousin close to her and be close to Cynthia at all moments, including the worst ones. Holland Arachne & Tasha Araneus * Alma hisses at both ot them * Friends??? Pets Alma was gifted with an owl pet companion at her birth, whose name is Helen. Helen is immortal, thankfully, and Alma considers her to be her bestest friends. Upon the Mythos Animal Calling, a chinchilla came to Alma, whom she has named Achilles. She truly loves Achilles and would do anything for him. Romance TBA. Open for romance. I want some angst,,, Enemies TBA - Oh she's so open for enemies Class Schedule 1st Period: Mythematics with Mr. Horus 2nd Period: Ancient Arts with Ms. Minerva 3rd Period: Ancient Alphabets with Professor Thoth 4th Period: Strategy 101 with Ms. Athena 5th Period: Revenge 101 with Ms. Nemesis 6th Period: Marksmanship with Mister Vulcan Clubs Alma currently attends The Philosophers of Plato club meetings. Quotes Trivia * Alma's birthday is October 23th. * She was born in Athens, Greece, and her residence is Mount Olympus. * The "HRH" in her Mirror Blog's URL stands for "Her Royal Highness". ** Alma is considered, by birth, a Princess, since her mother is a daughter of Zeus. She was granted the title of "Princess of Athens" by her grandfather, and should be addressed as "Her Royal Highness, Princess Alma of Athens". * "Pallas" is an honorific name, not really a surname. * She's severely allergic to seafood. * She's also severely allergic to spider bites. * Has arachnophobia. * Alma is very formal at speaking, even with close relatives and friends. * Has a high tolerance to alcohol, and rarely gets drunk. * Though never stated by herself, she is actually close to 18 years old in human years. * TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Greek Mythology Category:Wise's characters